To be a Hero
by pyrokinetic Axel
Summary: All Demyx ever wanted was to help others; to be a hero. Axel, on the other hand, didn't. So how did he manage to get sucked into another one of Demyx's crazy plans? Pairings: Akuroku, Zemyx so far YAOI, Shonnen- Ai
1. Twilight Academy

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix/ Disney.

To be a Hero

~Chapter 1: Twilight Academy~

The sky was dark, almost black, and threatening. Small oval droplets of water fell from the sky and thunder rumbled. Harsh winds whipped around the trees, throwing branches against buildings. Leaves sprung up; lifted into the storm.

A hooded figure walked aimlessly through the rain, with a dejected look upon his face. His long black coat swished with the wind, slowly becoming wetter. "Stupid weather man. Sunny and clear my ass" he grumbled, climbing the steps to an approaching building. _Couldn't they be right for once? How couldn't they see this storm coming?_ He thought, bracing himself on the slick stairs.

A vast amount of steps swept upwards toward a looming brown building. Black iron curled around doors and morphed into gates like vines. At the entrance a bronze sign with swooping silver letters read '_Twilight Academy'_.

Grumbling, the figure adjusted his side strap bag and opened the doors to the building. Blinding lights shown in every direction, causing him to stop and allow his eyes to adjust. He reached back and pulled off his hood; spiked crimson hair tailing behind. He hesitantly stepped forward, acid eyes darting to a clock.

_11:34_

_Great. I'm just in time for lunch_. He thought miserably. _School should have been cancelled today_.

He walked down the main hall towards a soft sound of chatter. Turning at a conjoining corridor, the hum of voices grew. It was crowded. Everyone was dripping wet; stripping themselves of their outer garments. _At least I'm not the only one late_. He smirked, passing a passing a petite blond girl who was covered head to toe in mud.

He stopped at a locker and opened it, stripping himself of his wet coat. He grimaced at his dripping bag and hoisted it in there as well. _It'll dry. I hope._ He locked his locker and headed further into the school. Upon passing a large window, he checked his appearance, hopping the wind didn't throw dirt on him.

His black tank was spotless, the only color coming from a swirling fire heart design in the middle of it. He pulled the shirt down lower, hiding a metallic red studded belt. His dark jeans had some grass stuck to the bottom, so he casually brushed it off. He re-adjusted his black choke collar so the chakram charm hung centered. With a quick brush of his hair he was off.

He entered the cafeteria and groaned. A line had already begun to form. Grabbing a cookie and chocolate milk, he joined the growing line of students. Glancing around the dull white plastered walls were all that could be noticed through the mass of teens. The dull black iron around the windows was an eye sore, standing out like a thorn on a rose. The line moved slowly, but soon he was at the front. After paying for his food, he found a secluded table and slunk down in it. Running a hand through his hair he glanced outside. The sky had turned an ominous shade of black, slowly lighting up with lightning, then growing dark.

"There better be a power failure" the red head growled, shoving a chunk of cookie into his mouth.

"**ZOMGAXEL!**" an overly cheerful voice rang out and said red head was glomped, causing him to sputter and choke on his cookie.

"Fuck Dem!" He wheezed "I told you not to do that!"

"Sorry Axel."

A boy, about the same age as Axel, clambered from behind him into a seat.

Axel regarded the teen with approbation. He was rather tall, though not as tall as Axel, with dirty blond hair styled into what could be called a bastard child of a faux hawk and mullet. He was over joyous and hyper and too caring for his own good. He loves water, which explained his oh-to-cheerful mood, and is an excellent musician. His name is Demyx. They met in grade school, and steadily grew inseparable.

"Axel." Demyx's sing song voice caught his attention. "Yeah?" He replied, resuming the task of cookie eating.

"I finished my costume."

Axel wheezed, choking on his cookie yet again. _He can't be serious! Can he?_ He breathed in and looked at Demyx's cheerful grin. He sat there rocking back and forth in his seat, toying with his music note necklace, greatly amused. He wore a long black sleeved shirt, with various rips in it, with sparkly blue music note travelling up the sleeves. It complimented his blue jeans, which were also ripped.

"You're not seriously following through with this Dem" Axel stated nervously. "Are you?"

"Yup!" Demyx chirped and scooted closer to his lanky companion. Lowering his voice, he continued. "I've already weighed the consequences, and Tifa's agreed to hide me."

Crimson locks met the table and the owner groaned in despair.

_Of course Tifa is supportive! She suggested this crazy idea in the first place! _

"Don't be like that Ax! It's a reasonable plan for a great cause! Why won't you be supportive? Or better yet, come with me!" Demyx bounced around, poking the red head. "Please?"

Green eyes met blue. "No."

"Why not?! I support your decisions!"

Axel shifted, head resting on his arms. "Because my decisions aren't suicidal."

Demyx pouted, lower lip jutting out, and crossed his arms. Axel smirked. "Well maybe I will if you convince Mr. Mc Emo that this plan will be successful." Demyx was about to rebut when said lilac haired teen sat beside him. "I'M NOT EMO" he growled, bangs successfully hiding one glaring eye. He crossed his arms over his black clad chest, hiding a purple dragon design that engulfed his shirt.

Axel glared back. "Are too."

"Both of you stop being so childish" Demyx said.

Axel turned to him, raising his head. "Your one to talk, Mr. Hero."

Demyx stuttered, heat raising to his cheeks, and Zexion raised a questioning brow to Axel, who in turn smiled sadistically. _Well, well, well, Dem is keeping secrets._ "Shall I tell him, or will you?" Both turned to the water loving blond.

"Ah, well" Demyx started "I have this...plan...you see...it's really good but I don't know if it will work and Idon'twantyoutolaughatme." Both stared at the gasping blond, lilac haired teen confused. Demyx exhaled. "Please don't laugh, Axel's done that enough already."

Zexion nodded. Demyx averted his eyes and continued on.

"I have this plan to help people. I want to stop thieves and discourage murders and bring the moral of society up. I want to confront evil yet help from afar. I want to be noticed, yet remain a mystery. I want to be...a hero." Demyx stopped, eyes travelling to Zexion's un-laughing face. He nodded and looked around. With one hand he signalled the other two closer. "Tonight, when the Lunar Diviner strikes, I'll be there to stop him."

Zexion closed his noticeable eye, breathing in heavily. "And just how will you do that?"

Demyx grinned "With my awesome powers of water manipulation and dashing good looks."

Axel snorted and face palmed the table. Again. Zexion sighed, massaging his temples. "It sounds great Dem just..." He trailed off "...not reasonable. Many things can go wrong. You can be outnumbered, over powered, even killed. And your magic hasn't reached its full combat potential yet."

Demyx's grin dropped. If Zexion thought it was unreasonable, then there's no way it would work.

"But" Zexion started, catching Demyx's and Axel's attention. "I could make some charms and spells to help even the odds for you."

"**OMGZEXIONYOUROCK!ILOVEYOU!THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" **Demyx swung himself happily around Zexion's waist, chanting loads of incomprehensible praise. Zexion blushed, futilely attempting to pry the blond off him. Axel groaned and faced the table. Again.

BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed into the halls. Zexion pried Demyx off him and bolted down the hall. Demyx muttered a quick goodbye to Axel before taking off after him. Axel shook his head, crimson locks falling around him, and opened his locker. He grabbed the books he needed, shoved them into his bag and hoisted it onto his shoulder.

BBBBBBBBUUUUUBBBBBBBBBBBZZZZZZRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The warning bell for class sounded.

_Ya ya, I'm going_. Axel sighed, closed his locker and turned around, slamming into another person.

"Oowww" Axel groaned, rubbing his head. "What the fu-" Axel caught himself mid sentence and gasped. His cute blond crush sat opposite him, rubbing his head.

Roxas.

Roxas was the single, cutest person Axel had ever laid eyes on. He's short, with cerulean blue eyes and messy blond hair. Axel's eyes travelled over Roxas' body, evaluating his appearance. Today he wore a white short sleeved shirt with a broken heart design travelling up the side, which clung to him tightly. A silver chain with an 'x' shaped pendant hung around his neck. On his left arm he wore a black and white checker wristband; with a matching pair of rings on his index and middle finger.

"Geeze! Watch where you're going!" Roxas shouted, gathering his books and standing up.

He may look like an angel, but he has one hell of an attitude. _And I love it._ Axel thought to himself. He was smitten at first sight, and wants to get to know the petite blond better. This however fails to happen as said blond ignores him and avoids him like the plague.

_And now's my chance to talk to him._

Axel stood up, towering over the blond.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there" Axel smiled sincerely, hopping to make some form of conversation with the shorter teen.

"What ever." Roxas brushed himself off and walked away, falling in step with a brunette haired boy.

Once they rounded a corner, Axel groaned and smacked his face into a locker.

_Great job Axel. Blondie continues to ignore you._

_PLITTER, PLITTER, PLAT._

Axel looked over to a window. The rain was beginning to pick up, hammering into the glass windows.

_This day can't get any worse._ Axel sighed, picked up his books and headed to class.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

Axel walked past the familiar bronze sign, with swooping silver letters, into his third block class.

_Welcome to Twilight Academy, school for all gifted of magic._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my first story, so please tell me how I did! ^--^ More chapters should be coming soon.

**EDIT:** Much thanks to QuirkyMundie for the constructive critism 3

Chapter with picture is on my da account (see profile)


	2. Against all odds

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Square Enix/ Disney

To be a hero

~Chapter 2: Against all odds~

-Roxas POV-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I inwardly sighed, massaging my temples. Sora hasn't stopped talking and it's giving me a headache. As much as I love my brother, he needs to learn when to shut up. Lunch hasn't even started yet and I know it will only get worse. Today sucks.

Why you ask? Well...

First, I awoke to Sora, screaming about cloud pee, cats and lightning, and then I actually had to go outside and brave the storm with my idiotic twin. After a 15 minute walk full of puddle and mud dogging, (which Sora had turned into some crazy hop-scotch game) we made it to the academy. My shoes were soaked. Once in the school, we ran into Seifer, who's the biggest douche bag I have ever met, and ended up in a bit of a brawl with him. _Thankfully_, wonder boy Riku was there to save the day. By 'save the day' I mean he showed up and the odds weren't favourable to Seifer, so he ran. Although Riku didn't do anything, Sora found the need to praise and hang off him.

Then Sora and Riku started talking. They wouldn't shut up about some 'crazy awesome' movie they saw. I didn't leave them as I couldn't find Hayner, Pence or Olette. So I had to endure their meaningless conversation. It was torture.

First block dragged on forever. Half the class was empty, due to the ominous storm growing outside. Thankfully, our teacher didn't make us do any work and let us go early. Same thing happened in second. So I went to the washroom and attempted to fix my wind blow hair. No matter how much jell I used or how hard I combed it, it always returned to its original swirly state.

God. Today sucks.

BBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

And now it's lunch. And Sora's **STILL** talking.

"Sora. Shut up." I growled at him, trying to fight the pain in my head. He seemed to get this, as he actually stopped and wasn't upset. Instead he just smiled and pulled out a pill bottle, handing it to me.

I stared at it blankly. Advil.

"You've had this the whole time and didn't tell me?"

He nodded. "Yup."

I glared at him and uncapped the bottle, taking a pill. He took the bottle back and continued with his one sided conversation.

What an ass.

As we walked through the halls they were slowly becoming crowded, filled with wet kids. I wish I was one of the lucky ones whose parents let them stay home or even sleep in and miss a class, but I'm not. I am, however, luckier than Namine. We spotted her in the hall and she's plastered head to toe in mud. Literally. It's everywhere. We didn't stay long enough to hear what happened, as Riku herded us to the cafeteria.

Our school's cafeteria is possibly the ugliest thing in the world. There's no color in it at all. The only contrast from the white walls is the black window frames, which are made of iron. The way they curve and link create the appearance of a prison. No wonder everyone hates school.

Sora, Riku and I joined Kairi at the back of the cafeteria. Kairi was enthusiastic that we made it through the storm, and showed us her new Pepto bismo pink sweater with giant, dangly pink pom-pom strings. To complete her 'awesome' look, she sported insanely tight black skinny jeans, which made her look anorexic. My god, she needs to learn not to follow the 'in' fashion trends. Despite her awkward look, we all complimented her. Riku sat down next to her, wearing his usual yellow vest and plain black tee, with blue jeans. Then Sora and I sat and we all ate our pathetic excuse of a lunch. The cafeteria's special today- fish sticks and potatoes. Yum.

After 5 or so minutes of listening to Sora and Kairi argue about who would win in a fight-Jacob Black or Edward Cullen- I went in search of Hayner and the gang.

I didn't get far as the bell cut off my search.

BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. As I attempted to make my way through the halls someone smacked into me. I sat rubbing my head as the other person swore. Cracking open my eyes, I instantly knew who it was.

I believe his name is 'Axel'. He's pretty tall with the craziest red hair I have ever seen. He's a fire user, and is in most of my classes. Today he's dressed in all black, which makes his hair stand out even more. And then there are his eyes- they are so green; I swear he's wearing contacts.

And he's staring at me. Or, more accurately, he's checking me out; eyes travelling everywhere.

What a freak.

I growled a "Geeze! Watch where you're going!" at him, gathered my books off the floor and stood up. Great. Some of them are wet and have mud on them. My but better not be dirty.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there."

I turned to see the red headed idiot smiling. _What? Does he want to talk? Pffft. Like hell_. I thought.

"Whatever." I told him, brushing myself off and joining Sora.

"Who's your new friend?" Sora asked. He's so curious.

"No one. We're not friends."

As we rounded a corner, Sora jumped in front of me.

"That's not nice Roxas. You can always become friends."

I shook my head. Sora's too nice. Even though were twins, Sora and I definitely aren't the same. He's so childish, cheerful and optimistic, always wanting to make friends and look on the bright side of life. I'm the opposite, facing the reality of every situation and knowing that there is no bright side. Just by looking at us you can spot the difference. Sora likes to wear bright, cheerful colors, while I wear neutral shades of white and black. Like today Sora's wearing light blue jeans, a long sleeved red shirt and a navy blue with white trim sweater vest over it. A crown chain link necklace hangs around his neck, and he's wearing bright yellow shoes. They're so bright, they're practically glowing.

I'm wearing plain black pants and a short sleeved white shirt with a broken heart design travelling up the side. My favourite 'x' shaped pendant is on a chain around my neck, and a black and white checker wristband with matching rings is on my left arm. It's plain and simple but I look great in it.

"Fine, be that way." Sora pouted but continued walking.

We marched on, through the bleak corridors of doom till we reached our destination. Slowly, less and less windows became present and we were faced with an entrance. Two cobalt black iron doors opened, revealing a large circular room with gray walls and bright lights.

A black sign with swooping letters hung from the door.

_Defence against the Dark Arts._

God I hate this class. It's a combination of gym and magic, and it's crazy hard. Our teacher, Diz, is convinced that we will need more defence against dark magic than any other type of magic.

Crazy old fool.

Said fool just walked in, dressed in flowing red and black robes. They shimmer in the light and drape around him. He wears red bandages around his head, allowing only one golden eye to remain visible.

"Today class we will be learning how to manipulate our surroundings in order to defend and attack the enemy."

As Diz said this, the room grew dark, and vines sprouted everywhere. The room changed completely, becoming a lush green forest. Diz stood between two thick oak trees and raised his hand, vines sprouting up and dragging two students forward.

"Let's begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Axel POV-

I opened the front door to my house and dropped my bag. Today has been really shitty, but at least school was over early. There was a power failure during forth block and everyone was told to go home. Fortunately, my house wasn't in the area without power. T.V. for me. Yay. Unfortunately, I did make myself look like a fool in front of blondie again. Just as Demyx and I were leaving school, we decided to sing the DOOM song, really, really loudly. And Roxas was there. He gave me the 'wtf?' look, shook his head and left. Yep. I've definitely left a great impression on him.

I sighed, unzipping my coat. It had dried in my locker, but was now soaked again. I opened the brown hall closet and hung it up. Turning to a mirror, I fixed my hair. _Stupid wind_. Pulling my shirt back down- _why does it keep riding up?_ - I left for the living room.

I walked down our blue painted hallway and turned into a fairly large room, plopping down on a black leather couch. I sighed, looking about the room. It's somewhat decorated, with wooded cabinets here and there covered with picture frames and small trinkets. My mother loves collecting crap.

Flicking on the T.V. a yellow blob appeared.

_ARE YOU READY KIDS?_

_AIY AIY CAPTIN!_

OMFG. I lunged for the remote and switched the channel. I hate that stupid sponge.

A lady in a black suit appeared, talking about the weather.

"-A high chance that the storm will continue for the rest of the night and perhaps into the next morning as well. Tomorrow, a 50% chance of rain-"

Great. The storms supposed to last all night.

"AXEL!"

Before I could respond, arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me off the couch.

"Did ya miss me?"

"No Reno, now put me down!"

I was swung around a bit more, before abruptly being dropped on the ground.

I glared up at the taller, smirking male. He has long red hair, tied back into a ponytail, and is wearing a long sleeved black sweater. Two red crescent moon tattoo's are under each of his blue eyes. This is my older brother, Reno. He works for the Shinra Electrical Company, which seems like an ordinary power plant, but I know it has a deeper secret. Reno works as a Turk there, and he has a large knowledge of destructive weapons. He won't tell me anything no matter how hard I try to pry though.

Reno smirked down at me before turning and vanishing in the air. Literally. He's part wind elemental and has learned how to make himself vanish, popping up in another place. It's so sneaky. I wish I could do it.

Reno materialized in front of the T.V., Pepsi in hand. He stared at the screen a while longer before turning to me. "Isn't that you're crazy blond friend?"

I turned to the screen and froze. There, on the top of a skyscraper stood Demyx, dressed in something blue and black, water forcing a black hooded figure off the screen. Even though water whipped around him, and the screen blurred from the unsteady camera crew, I knew it was Demyx. The hooded figure back came in view again, a silver crescent moon with an odd white shaped cross like symbol going through it.

_The lunar diviner._

A blue blade appeared in his hand and he lunged at Demyx, throwing them both off the building.

More cloaked figures appeared on screen, as the camera searched for Demyx and the diviner.

He was surrounded. Even with Zexion's charms, there was no way he'd stand a chance against them all.

"Reno" I started, shaking "I need some help."

He looked at me, eyes twinkling mischievously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how did I do?

I fixed up some parts in chapter 1, since I suck with tense changing.

Chapter with picture is on my da account (see profile)


End file.
